Aladdin: Activity Center
Aladdin Activity Center is a PC game that was released in November 1994. Description Like other instances of the Activity Center series, the game is a collection of minigames inspired by the atmosphere of the Aladdin movie: the Genie presents the games directly to the player and helps them learning the controls and giving useful tips for completing them. The games are divided in three "scenarios": the marketplace, the Cave of Wonders and the Sultan's palace; the differences are purely cosmetics, since each of them comprehends all the kinds of activities present on the game. Spelling Game: '''the Genie will pronounce a word and the player has to write it down, aided by an image of the object; '''Memory Game: the player must clear a game of Memory Cards; Maze Game: the player has to trace the way out of a maze whose exit will not open if certain checkpoints are not passed in the traced way; Music Game: Abu will play a tune hitting some pots, and the player will try to recreate the tune by clicking on the right pots in the correct order; Puzzle Game: a puzzle portraiting some movie scenes which must be recreated; Art Game: the player is presented with a black and white portrait or scene from the movie and can colour them as they like, or change scene at their will; Find the Pair Game: a lot of nearly identical objects of various nature are shown, but only two are perfect twins: the player has to find which ones. All the games have three difficulty levels, changeable in every moment. Development Disney Interactive was founded in 1994 via the acquisition of Sanctuary Woods, to develop and market a range of interactive entertainment based on their properties. The company's distribution was handled by Disney division Buena Vista. Ex-Sanctuary Woods' 35 staff in their local Victoria, British Columbia office became a small part of Disney Interactive's 300 employees, handling the programming, sound and graphic design, and art. Meanwhile Disney Interactive managed the animation and creative from their Burbank head office. The developers aimed to have a "true and fair representation of the original property", having the feature films' directors and producers working alongside their artists and designers. The developer was one of several interactive divisions of film studios sprouting at the time, including Universal Interactive Studios, Turner Interactive, Fox Interactive, Sony Imagesoft, and Imagination Pilots (MGM). Disney Interactive felt the initial success of the Activity and Storybook games would boost the success of their Learning Series (kicked off with Ready to Read with Pooh) and the first game from their creativity line Disney's Draw & Paint. With the voice talents of: *Charlie Adler - Gazeem (Footage) *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Cam Clarke - Aladdin *Jim Cummings - Razoul (Footage) *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar (Footage) *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago (Footage) *Brad Kane - Aladdin (Singing Voice; Footage) *Linda Larkin - Jasmine (Footage) *Lea Salonga - Jasmine (Singing Voice; Footage) *Douglas Seale - Sultan (Footage) *Frank Welker - Abu Category:1994 video games Category:Computer games Category:Aladdin